Comforts from a Nightmare
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: Despite several years having passed after the Great Barrier had shattered, Asriel and Frisk are still haunted by the nightmares that they went through deep Underground. Chara, however, tries and attempts to soothe them through their nightmares.


**Hello everyone! Here's another story for you Undertale fans because...well, my brain wanted to write another story before we got back to Wanderer's legacy.**

 **Also, similar notes to last time. Female Frisk, Female Chara, Asriel and Chara are alive again for reasons…**

 **I promise one day I will explain the full logic, reasoning, and reasons as to why Chara and Asriel are alive.**

 **…. Just not today. Anyhow enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Do you think I would write fanfiction if I owned Undertale? Really? Anyhow, I only own the idea, everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _ **Comfort from Nightmares**_

The Dreemur household was dark this night, the full moon shining upon the windows, casting a glare upon the windowsill. Fireflies danced around the sky, making the night appear ever so slightly brighter.

Asriel was in his room with his adopted sisters, all of them laying upon separate beds. Each of them were peacefully sleeping, exploring the lands of their imaginations.

The night had just began to wane when Frisk began to stir, whimpers emanating from her. She tossed and turned in her sleep. Apologies began to tumble out of her mouth, directed to everyone from Asriel to Toriel. She let out a loud, piercing scream, sitting upright in her bed as tears began to fall. Her body was shaking, as though whatever horrific nightmare was still in front of her eyes.

By her side was a groggy looking Chara, who grumbled and sat right next to her, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Another nightmare?" She asked, her voice a mixture of worried and annoyed. Frisk nodded, letting out a quiet sniffle as she rubbed her eyes.

The door to the room creaked open, revealing a frantic looking Toriel.

"My child, are you alright?" Worry laced her voice. "Do you need something? Water, a slice of pie?"

"I got it mom. Get some rest, you have to work tomorrow." Chara said, waving her off. Toriel stood behind the door for a few seconds, before she let out a quiet sigh.

"Very well. Just call me if you need my assistance my child." The door squeaked shut, as Chara turn her attention to Frisk, the poor girl's eyes puffy and red.

"What was it about this time?" Frisk shuddered a bit, as though the recollection of the dream might make it real. "It's alright Frisk. Dreams aren't real."

She took a deep breathe. "I….I saved everyone." She said. "The barrier was broken, every monster was heading to the surface. Everyone was so happy." Chara frowned, looking a bit confused.

"How is that a bad dream?"

Frisk's eyes began to water, tears already streaming down her face.

"I started killing everyone." She whispered. "I couldn't stop myself. Right when everyone's back was turned. There was so much dust everywhere...They all looked so hurt, all look so betrayed. I couldn't even scream." She whimpered, burying her face in her hands, Her sobs began anew, her body shaking with each and every sob. Chara uncertainly rubbed her back, a look of worry evident.

"Frisk it's alright. It was just a nightmare. It's not real."

"Why am I having these nightmares?" Frisk said, her face a mix of red and tears. "Why do I keep having these…dreams of killing people? Am I insane? Am I crazy?" She gave Chara a sad, pleading look. "Am I evil Chara?" Chara shook her head, smirking ever so slightly.

"Frisk the day you're evil is the day Mt. Ebott tips over. You couldn't even kill a mosquito that was sucking your blood." Frisk smiled a bit, but looked down, wrapping her arms around a pillow. Chara sighed, taking Frisk into her arms. "Look, it'll be okay. We're all still here." Frisk nodded uncertainly, resting her head upon the pillow.

Chara looked almost uncertain as she stood up, looking as poor Frisk's eyes. They had a haunted look, as though it would be ages before she could every sleep again. She let out a huff of annoyance, before she gave Frisk a gentle kiss upon her cheek.

"Good night Frisk. I love you and I hope you have sweet dreams." Frisk smiled, resting a bit more comfortably in her bed.

"I love you too Chara." She let out a yawn, as she slowly began her descent back into the land of dreams. Chara sighed, rubbing her eyes as she headed back to her own bed. She rested her head on her pillow, ready to doze off.

"Chara, I'm sorry." Asriel muttered barely audible. Chara raised her head, looking at the goat boy with a curious gaze. For a while, he said nothing, Chara about to rest her head back on her enticing pillow, when a sob escaped him.

"Every single time." She muttered, sitting upon Asriel's bed. She gently brushed his hair as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

"Don't leave! I'm sorry Chara!" He cried out.

"I'm not going to leave you Asriel." She said, placing a quick peck on Asriel's cheek, which seemed to calm the poor monster down, his whimpers fading away, it being replaced by quiet snores.

She let out a sigh, before slowly walking back to her bed, ready to welcome sleep. As she rested her head on her pillow however, she heard a whimper from Frisk.

"Goddamn it!"

* * *

When morning finally came, Chara's hair looked as though it lost a battle against a tornado. Heavy bags were under her bloodshot eyes. She looked as though she might drop dead any second. Frisk and Asriel looked slightly less worst off, but they still had bags under their eyes.

"Sorry Chara." They both said, looking a bit ashamed. She only mumbled a reply, looking through the kitchen for something to drink. She managed to pull out a cup of tea, giving it a long sip.

"I'm going to try something tonight that will hopefully make things easier for me."

* * *

Throughout the day, Chara spent most of her time in the room, tossing, throwing, and moving things around. Whenever Frisk or Asriel came nearby, she hissed and shooed them away.

However, when it began to get dark, Chara finally let them come into the room, Asriel and Frisk were slightly unnerved by Chara's strange behavior through the day. They walked into the room with caution nervously looking around. They immediately noticed all three of the beds were pushed together, forming a large, singular bed..

"Uhh? Why are the beds all together?" Asriel asked.

"So that I can help both of you guys without having to walk back and forth half the night." She said, flopping onto the bed in the middle. Asriel and Frisk looked at the beds, each of them taking one of the beds to the side of Chara. Yawns escaped from them them, before they all rested their heads upon their pillows. Sleep overtook them, leading them across a moonlit ship to the lands of dreams.

* * *

Had you entered the room that morning, you would come across a strange, sight. Chara lay between Asriel and Frisk, both of them using her as a teddy bear, cuddling up close to her. Both of them were peacefully snoozing away, while Chara slept on, oblivious to her current position.

Eventually, Chara awoke, giving a slightly startled shove as she took in Frisk and Asriel clutching onto her. She tried moving her arms, hoping to free herself from their grips, however they seemed to move closer, not wanting to let go.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" She muttered. "I am not a freaking teddy bear!" She shouted, earning slight stirs from Frisk. She sat up, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Good Morning Chara." Frisk said, giving a warm smile.

"Any reason why you and Asriel were cuddling me?"

"I don't know."

"Did you have any nightmares again?" Chara asked. Frisk shook her head.

"I don't think so." Chara let out an irritated growl.

"So I did this all for nothing. Great…." The sarcasm dripped off her voice. "That was a great use of my time."

Frisk patted her back, smiling. "Its not a waste of time, maybe you can use this tomorrow if one of us has nightmares." Asriel awoke at this time, yawning and stretching.

"Good Morning Asriel, I don't suppose you had nightmares did you?" Chara asked, a sting of sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Mm...Not that I can recall." He stood up, stretching. "In fact, I feel great!"

"That's...freaking...great..." She growled. Asriel looked at Frisk, slightly confused.

"Chara's mad we didn't have nightmares." Frisk explained.

"I'm not mad you guys didn't have nightmares!" Chara said, crossing her arms. "I'm just mad I did all this work to help you guys with your nightmares, only for you guys to not have nightmares!"

"Uhhhh…."

"Just forget it!" She said, crossing her arms tighter and huffing as she walked out the room.

* * *

This pattern continued for days. Chara would always wake up to find Frisk and Asriel cuddling up to her. Despite showing initial protest to being their personal cuddle toy, she eventually got used to it, to the point where on more then one occasion she would wake up and find herself hugging either Frisk, or Asriel in return.

One night, as they laid awake in bed, Asriel and Frisk both inched closer to Chara, who was watching them suspiciously.

"What are you two up to?" Instead of a response, she got a kiss on the cheeks from both of them.

"Thanks for getting rid of our nightmares." The shouted in unison, both of them having bright smiles upon their faces. She rolled her eyes, although a small smile was on her face.

"Not a big deal, just nearly broke my back moving beds is all." She said, as a yawn escaped her. "Goodnight you guys."

"Good night Chara. We love you." They said, both of them cuddling up to her immediately.

"Yeah yeah, love you guys too.

 **Hello everyone! This story was helped created by two of my good friends, Inf, and another friend I haven't mentioned, who I shall just call snow! They both pointed out my slight habit of repeating too frequently, which kinda...stuttered the flow a bit. So, I fixed it! Hope you guys all enjoy!**


End file.
